


Are you with me?

by Hopetofantasy



Series: Shorty short shorts [3]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bisexuality, Both are the angsty Isak and confident Even, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Jens POV, Jens is emotional, Light Angst, Lucas is there for him, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Underage Drinking, VDS, van der stoffels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetofantasy/pseuds/Hopetofantasy
Summary: 'He felt Lucas’ eyes on him. Some deep soulful eyes. Beautiful eyes. He didn’t dare to look inside them. But he still wanted to.'A Van Der Stoffels cutesy and angsty one-shot series, never completed.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Shorty short shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833385
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Soft, sweet lips

“We’re _**not**_ playing David Bowie!”

Jens whined, staring intently at Sander, who was already scrolling through the playlist of his favorite artist. 

“You don’t have any say in this, bro. His car, his rules, his playlist.” Robbe turned around in the passenger’s seat with a huge grin on his face. “Just be happy that he wanted to do this.”   
  
“Like he wouldn’t do anything for you if you asked him to. He’d probably spray an even bigger graffiti mural on the frikking cathedral, if you pouted long enough.” Moyo joked. He was sitting right next to Aaron, who was already fast asleep. Jens hated the backseat. It felt too crammed, especially with the sleepy friend drooling on his shoulder. 

This road trip wasn’t his idea. But he needed some fun time with his friends. Relaxing. No thinking. Because everything was too complicated these days. He desperately needed to get away.  
  
“You know, Jens, you’re just jealous I got this from my parents for succeeding my first college year. I bet you didn’t expect to be picked up in a brand new car, did you?” Sander replied with _unnerving_ enthusiasm. He gave a red cheeked Robbe a fast peck on the lips. 

Jens looked down with an heavy feeling in his heart. 

He didn’t like the way they were so lovey dovey all the time. It made him feel lonely. He wanted someone to stand by his side. Especially lately. That’s why the last comment stung a little bit harder. He knew Sander’s parents were rich. He knew his home life improved greatly since Robbe came into his life. Robbe was Sander’s rock, Sander’s mom knew that. 

Robbe didn’t knew what was happening with Jens nowadays.

How _his_ home was only getting worse. How his parents would never be able to buy something like a car. Their yelling was getting louder and louder every evening. Sleep was starting to be a problem. Especially because his little sister kept crawling into his bed with the saddest face he ever saw. 

And then she would ask the same question over and over again. 

“Are mommy and daddy getting _divorced_ , Jens?” 

It broke his heart every damn time. 

He didn’t want to think about that now. He shook his head to clear the thoughts.

Jens wanted to be happy. So he put on a fake smile and grabbed Moyo by his wrist. This startled his friend for a second. 

“Yo, bro, did you bring the weed?” 

“Yeah, ofcourse, I’m not an idiot.” Moyo replied. He pulled out the bag and started rolling. Meanwhile, Sander and Robbe were bickering about which highway was the fastest to take. Apparently they were going to a lake somewhere. Sander’s parents knew someone who knew someone. Which meant they could go to a lake house in the Netherlands without any reservations or payment. 

Suddenly, Moyo looked up at Jens with an uneasy smile. Like he felt that Jens needed a good conversation with a friend instead of some weed. Maybe he was used to reading his mother’s vibes and developed a sixth sense for mood-swings. 

“You ok, bro?” 

Jens sighed. He took the rolled joint out of Moyo’s hands and lit it up.  
  
“I am _**now**._”

——————————————-

The sun was already setting when they arrived at the lake house. _Five hours later_. The Waze app told them it should have took only two hours, but hey, it was Sander at the wheel. He knew all of the fastest routes in the Netherlands, he exclaimed. He’d already been there multiple times, right? What could go wrong? 

“So now we know!” Aaron cried out loudly, while trying to pull himself out of the crowded backseat. Multiple bags of booze fell out of the car with him. The one on top made a loud clinking sound.   
  
“Know what?” Jens asked. He checked the bag where the sound came from. Thank god, no jenever bottles were broken. 

“What a terrible driver Sander is.” Moyo laughed, with tears in his eyes. “You suck, man, I’m sorry for the examinator who gave you your driver’s license. He’s probably wondering right now what he unleashed on the world, by letting you drive.”  
  
“Hey hey hey,” Sander laughed. “The man was just too scared, he didn’t dare to withhold my license or I would’ve driven him into a tree, okay?!” 

Moyo was slapping his hand on Sander’s back, laughing out loud. They seemed to get along pretty well these days. They appeared to have the same, weird dark humor. Which was unexpected. He never knew Moyo had this totally different side to him, a softer side, until he surprised the boys a while back with his speech about bipolarity. 

But hey, at least Robbe couldn’t have been happier with this development. He was floating on cloud nine the last couple of months. Which Jens liked. He liked it a lot. A huge weight seemed to be lifted off the smaller boy’s shoulders. He was happier now. 

Robbe used to be so closed off all the time. Not communicating. Not acknowledging his own struggles. It was so difficult to get through to his best friend at times. Even when he knew that Robbe was struggling with something, he didn’t know how to pull it out of him.

Now it was the other way around. But, did Robbe notice? 

“Broerrrs, huddle together!” Robbe cried out. 

“We have three rooms in there. I guess Sander and I get one for ourselves.” His cheeks were starting to flush crimson red. “Since we… ehm… since we will -”  
  
“Yeah yeah, no need to explain, we KNOW.” Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes. They were all used to the couple’s public displays of affection. They almost barged into the bathroom during their _session_ at a party. Thank god Sander was able to close the door within the millisecond. No need to repeat that, no thanks.

“But who will have his own room?”  
  
“Rock paper scissors?” Moyo proposed.  
  
“Sounds good to me!”

——————————————-

Well at least he will get a good night’s sleep. _Alone_ , Jens thought, while looking down at his half empty jenever bottle. 

He was sitting at the very end of the campfire. The boys were all huddled on the other side. Moyo was telling the story about how he tried to kiss Noor at the Christmas party, which didn’t exactly end the way he wanted. 

Robbe was laughing along with his memories. He knew how Noor was wired. When Moyo made his move, Noor straight up laughed in his face while listing all the things she’d rather do before she would _ever_ kiss Moyo. 

One even involved _kissing_ Britt. 

Which still made Jens chuckle. 

Aaron was listening intently to every word Moyo said, like he was learning the expertise in how to pick up chicks. He’s such a dork, honestly. But you know, you can’t dislike him. It’s just how Aaron was. Dork and all. 

Sander, on the other hand, was much more peculiar. He was sitting the closest to Jens. Silently sketching some lines, which looked vaguely like the bike tunnel in white light? Jens couldn’t figure out what was so important about a _tunnel_. 

Every now and then, his mind wandered back to this strange boy with the bleach blond hair and black combat boots. 

You know, when his face was relaxed, he could see why Robbe fell for Sander. He _wasn’t_ ugly. Plus he had a muscular body. Not that Jens thought about a boy’s abs or the way that made him feel. It was purely out of curiosity, ofcourse. Like why his best friend would fall for a boy. Jens could never imagine falling in love with a boy. Boys were different than girls. More muscled, more rough. More complicated?

He shook his head to rummage his thoughts. He was drifting away slowly, getting more and more drunk and high on the beat of music. Wait, what music? His hazy brain registered the song coming from the other side of the cabin. He didn’t know they had neighbors. Nobody told him about the other cabins. Why didn’t anyone tell him? He wanted to _party_ as well.

Jens stood up with the bottle in his hand. Maybe the other people wanted to party with him. This group was getting boring anyways. The couple was slowly kissing while slipping away towards the cabin and the other two were laying on the ground looking at the stars. High as a truck. Jens rolled his eyes.

He stumbled towards the music. Why was walking suddenly so difficult? Walking didn’t _use to be_ so difficult, right? _One, two, three_. Come on, Jens! _One, two, three, four_. 

Dancing on the beat, Jens slowly stepped closer to the other cabins. He recognized the song. He heard the laughter of a boy, teasing the other two boys by the choice of their music. “Come on, this is what you call _music_?” “Well, I’m sorry, we don’t all have the same taste in underground bands like you do, Luc. Please spare us some popular music.”

The boy laughed loudly. His soft curls were bouncing off his head. Jens’ heart stood still for a second. Then the cute boy looked up and saw Jens staring at them. 

“Guys, I think we have a visitor.”

——————————————-

“So Jens-from-Belgium, what do you think of us so far? Were we very welcoming to a drunk stranger like you?” Kes asked while passing on his joint to Jayden. Lucas was looking at Jens, like he was a puzzle waiting to be solved. 

Jens laughed and looked down. An hour had a passed since he met these guys. He was feeling much better. Still a bit high, even though he was pretty sure the booze was already wearing off. So why did he still feel this way? 

He felt Lucas’ eyes on him. Some deep soulful eyes. Beautiful eyes. He didn’t dare to look inside them. But he still **_wanted_** to. 

“Well, you all seem pretty awesome. Maybe we should all hang out tomorrow, get to know each other better?” The last part of the sentence was directed towards Lucas. The mysterious boy with the bouncy curls. 

He really liked this boy. He was different. Jens felt something stir inside him. He was nervous. He was feeling a bit queasy even. What if Lucas said no?

“Yeah sure. Tomorrow.” Jayden answered instead. “But tonight, I think I’m going to go off to bed.” Kes was nodding along. “Yeah same. Luc, are you coming?” 

Lucas was still looking at Jens with an intense stare. He shook his head, without saying anything. Kes didn’t seem surprised by his simple reaction and walked away. 

“So you’re not going with your friends?” Jens asked nervously. Lucas shook his head again and sat a bit closer to Jens.

“Didn’t feel like it,” he muttered. “it’s always the same thing with the guys. Drugs, booze, partying, _girls_. Sometimes I just want to sit, relax and enjoy the stars. Enjoy the music. Enjoy some good _company.”_ His cheeks started to flush a little. 

Jens didn’t know how to answer this statement. He felt the exact same way. He wanted to talk, wanted to reveal his life. To this boy, to ease his pain. He wanted substance. But, instead of answering, he looked down. 

“You seem different,” Lucas remarked. “You’re not like the others. You’re not boring. You are _you_.” 

Jens looked up to the beautiful boy again. He was pleasantly surprised. Did Lucas just gave him a compliment? He seemed to be flirting with Jens, but he wasn’t sure. It was making him agitated and he didn’t know why.

“Well, I try. I don’t think I’m myself right now. I’m just…,” his voice faltered a little. His eyes felt teary. “Lost and lonely, I guess.”

“Lonely?” 

“Yeah…”

He waited for an answer, while looking down again. Maybe he went too far. He never opened up his soul like this before. Maybe the boy would think he was a weirdo. A loner. A loser. 

Then he heard a sound. Lucas seemed to be nudging even closer to Jens. He heard him sigh deeply. Like he knew. Jens felt an arm coming around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. He didn’t want to hug this total stranger. 

But he did.

So he let himself go and fell into the much needed hug. It was so nice and comforting. They fitted perfectly together like puzzle pieces. Lucas touched his hair. Brushing it away slowly. A warm breath on his neck. He felt his heart beating against Lucas’ chest. The sound was growing louder by the minute.

 _Thump, thump, thump_. 

Jens’ mouth felt like a desert. His hands were clammy. The butterflies in his stomach were twirling at record speed. He felt a hand caressing his cheek, nudging him to look up. The Dutch boy smiled a little. His eyes were blue windows, filled with only softness.

“Aren’t we all?”

He pulled him closer, noses slightly touching each other.

A hitched breath. 

A heartbeat. 

And then there were only pink lips. 

**Soft, sweet lips.**


	2. Your turn now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: gets smutty.

“Are you **_scared_** , Jens?”

Lucas whispered softly to him.

He said it teasingly, like he knew he had Jens in the palm of his hand. Like the answer didn’t matter. And yet, when Jens looked inside the blue windows of the boy’s soul, he saw something else. Insecurity, doubt, sadness. He was mesmerized by the way all those things were reflected in just one look. Lucas really could give him a run for his money, did he?

They were cuddling together in Jens’ bed, with tangled up limbs. He didn’t even remember how they got here. It was a blur of soft kisses, warm hugs and slow movements. Something he wanted for a really long time. He just didn’t realized he wanted it with a guy.

Jens sighed. Lucas was still resting his curls on top of Jens’ bare chest, while slowly drawing patterns on his skin. It gave Jens goosebumps. It felt so good, made him feel alive.

But he didn’t know how to answer such a loaded question. Was he _scared_? Was he scared of Lucas laying here in his arms? Was he scared of being with a boy? What was he?

Jens knew he had loved Jana like no one else. He thought girls were amazing creatures, with soft features and beautiful smiles. But when he looked down at Lucas, he couldn’t help but feel at peace.

So he decided to answer with a more cryptic answer.

“Aren’t we all scared?”

Lucas made a slight huffing sound. “Well, that wasn’t exactly the answer I was hoping for. But okay, Jens… You win.” He chuckled. He seemed to applaud the clever answer. It was enough for now. Jens hummed and placed his hand on the dark curls to untangle them. Lucas moved up to Jens’ lips with a brazen look on his face.

“Can I kiss you now?”

“Yes, please”

Lucas seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Maybe he had been with a multitude of other guys before he met Jens. Who were more experienced than him. Who knew how to act in these kind of situations. He felt a little pang of jealousy towards the fictional exes. He wanted Lucas for him alone. Jens didn’t like to share.

Then his mind became slowly more cluttered than before. Lucas just left a small hickey on his neck, which made Jens squirm with pleasure. More, he wanted more. More Lucas, more of the touching, more of the kissing. Just more. He felt like he was going to explode if they kept going at this. But Lucas really took his time exploring Jens’ body.

“Are you trying to _**kill**_ me, Lucas?”

The other one chuckled. Yeah, he knew exactly what he was doing to Jens, didn’t he? The Dutch boy was really the hottest he’d ever met. He teasingly traced a line with his tongue from the neck towards the lower part of the stomach. Halfway through Lucas paused at a nipple, circled around it and bit hard. Like it was nothing. The slow pace was driving Jens insane.

He didn’t know how Lucas was doing this. Every time the boy touched him, his skin was on fire. Every kiss they shared, he felt deep within. Every part of Jens was unlocked. Just like that. Out in the open. Ready for the taking. He needed Lucas like never before. He wanted him, his all, everywhere. Now.

Lucas was already pausing at the waistband of his boxers, anxiously awaiting Jens’ reaction. Who nodded eagerly. “Please touch me, Lucas,” he whispered with heat in his voice. The other boy’s cheeks were turning crimson red. He could pick up on how hot and bothered Jens was. And with one swift movement, Jens was naked. Well, there is no turning back now.

Everything started to heat up fast. Kisses at places he needed the most, swift licks combined with right movement of hands. Jens started to moan. He grabbed the sheets and balled it up in his fists. Lucas’ curls were bouncing up and down. The passion building inside him felt so good. Sloppy, but with purpose. Soft, but strong.

 _Perfect_ , Jens sighed while feeling the heat surrounding him. Every colour behind his eyes was exploding, his fists almost ripping up the sheets with all the turns they made. He couldn’t even look down at Lucas. “Oh god, Luc,“ he cried out. There wasn’t a thought left in his mind. He felt everything all at once. Love, passion, excitement.

Sadness, that it was all over now…

Lucas came back up to him, with a huge smirk on his face. He seemed pretty proud of himself. Jens lifted his hand and traced the mole above Lucas’ upper lip. He didn’t need to say anything. He was pretty sure Lucas could read it on his face. Jens just wanted to kiss him so badly. He leaned in and touched the soft, pink lips. Then immediately deepened the kiss. They just couldn’t get enough.

Jens took Lucas by the hips and turned him around. Now the soft boy with the bluest eyes was laying under him. They kept on kissing, tracing each other with their hands. All warm and lovingly. He didn’t know how to do this, Jens thought by himself. He wasn’t sure he could, but he needed to be sure. For Lucas. So he pulled himself out of the kiss and grinned.

**“Your turn now.”**


	3. Thank you

“Sander… Can I ask you something?”  
  
The beach blond boy was sitting at the lake’s edge, illuminated by the upcoming sunrise. He held the usual coffee mug in his hands. A puzzled look appeared on his face. Their relationship was purely focused on teasing Robbe, so they weren’t exactly the conversational buddies. But Jens really needed an outsider’s perspective. 

“Yeah sure, Jens. Something seems to bother you, what is it?”

Damn, he forgot how perceptive Sander could be. Maybe this was a bad idea. Jens didn’t even know how to approach this inner turmoil. But talking to his best friend was out of the question. Robbe would go on about feelings and intentions. He didn’t want to explore those things yet. 

Jens sighed. When he woke up a few minutes earlier, he didn’t expect to be standing here. At that moment, he had felt pure bliss. Last night was one of the best in his life. Everything fell into place: he was the person he was supposed to be. He wanted this feeling to last forever. All wrapped up in love and passion. 

But when he turned over to meet another pair of arms, reality had struck. 

_Lucas was gone_. 

No beautiful boy in the morning light. No blue eyes in the golden hour.

Jens jumped out of bed immediately. Turned around to his scattered clothes, his thoughts already cluttering his mind. Did Lucas dump him? Was this a one time thing? He needed to tell Lucas he liked him. Right now. He felt like a whole person again. Different, but the same. He already started walking towards the other cabin, when he noticed Sander sitting by the lake. 

“I just wanted to know… how- how come you were so sure? About Robbe, I mean? You were together with Britt, like together-together. So how did you… Euhm -”. God, this was hard. Could he ask the question he desperately wanted an answer to?

“How did I know I was _in love with a boy_ , even when I’ve been together _a girl_?“

Well, he really cut through the bullshit, didn’t he. Jens analyzed Sander’s face, who strangely didn’t seem bothered by the question. He even looked quite amused. “That’s what you’re asking, isn’t it? How did I know I like boys as well as girls?” Jens turned red. “Yes.”

Sander sighed. “Well, I don’t know. Britt and I were together for a couple of months. She was a handful, but never boring. I really liked the spark in her, you know? She challenged me. Only it was too much. But I just didn’t know how unhealthy some parts of our relationship were, until I met Robbe. Did he ever tell you about the time I first met him?” 

Jens shook his head. “Well, no surprise there, he’s very private,” Sander chuckled. “The first time I saw him, Noor took him to spray some garbage trucks. I was there as well with a group of art friends. Then suddenly the moonlight fell through a crack in the ceiling and light up his whole face. 

I was gone for him. Really. Like a sudden rush of feelings. Love at first sight. It scared me at first, but i just couldn’t stop thinking about him. So I kinda… stalked him a bit. Even went to the skatepark to see him. That’s why I said yes to the beach trip, when Britt asked me. To see him.” 

This took Jens by surprise. He never knew Sander went this far for Robbe. He’d always thought they met on the beach trip. He didn’t know when the boys fell in love, but he assumed it happened somewhere between the beach and the break-up with Noor. When he wasn’t being a good friend to Robbe. When he wasn’t there to help him out. The thought made him feel guilty.

“What I’m saying is,” Sander continued. “I don’t know how it happened. It’s just did. I know Robbe is the love of my life and that won’t change. No need for a label. And if you’re wondering if it affects anything: it might cause some reactions, but the most important thing is that you’re always yourself. Out there, finding happiness. Are you _happy_ , Jens?”

Jens shrugged. 

“I guess.” 

Sander snickered and put his hand on Jens’ shoulder. “You’ll be alright. Life is a rollercoaster sometimes, but that’s what makes it worthwhile. Trust me, I know how high or low it may get. Just go along with it, okay? Now, I guess I’m going to wake up a certain sleepyhead we both know so well.”

After that statement, he stood up and walked back to the cabin with the empty cup in his hand. Jens stayed, to stare at the calm lake. He’d tried to find some peace in his feelings. The story was still ringing in his ears. After hearing a slight huff, he turned around to a smirking Sander. His look all knowingly.

“He’ll be worth it, Jens.”

——————————————-

“What are you doing?”

Jens whispered breathless.

The Dutch boy almost gave him a heart attack, creeping up to Jens without any sound and wrapping his entire body around him. Not that he mind the hugging, but they needed to watch out. The boysquad were just a couple of meters away. Fortunately, they didn’t seem to notice anything.

“I’m kidnapping you,” Lucas simply stated. His eyes were filled with mischief. He took his hand and dragged him into a green grove of trees. “I’m going to take you to my favorite spot,” he said deliberately. Jens’ feet almost tripped over a branch, due to all the tugging and pulling. Why was he such a klutz in Lucas’ neighborhood? 

“Lucas, we really need to talk -”

“We can do it later, Jens”, Lucas answered and gave him a quick peck.

Jens was getting very annoyed. He didn’t want to go to this mysterious place. He wanted answers and Lucas listening to him. He hated being so insecure. His life was always in control, or at least put into separate segments to address later. His home, his parents, his friends. One by one. He always searched for a way to deal, without breaking down any barriers. 

Breaking down wasn’t an option. 

"We’re here!”

He’d almost forgot they were going somewhere. Lucas let his hand go and pointed to a small treehouse. It looked really cool. It couldn’t have been big, maybe just enough to fit a couple of small children. The construction was about four meters up. Old yellow paint made the thing seem very eerie and old. 

Lucas was already on his way up and looked down to persuade Jens to climb. The latter one was still contemplating the safety of the wooden ladder. He then shrugged his shoulders and took his chances. 

Inside the tree house, his eyes registered a pillow fort, a laptop and a couple of snacks waiting for them. His mouth fell open in awe. 

“What’s this? A setting for a playdate?” 

His questions were answered by a red flushed Lucas. “I thought it would be nice to go on a little date. You know, learn more about each other. I wanted it to be relaxing. But if you don’t like it…” Oh no, he seemed to have hit the wrong nerve. Lucas looked hurt, he must have put a lot of effort in this. 

Jens brought his hand to the nape of Lucas’ neck. His other hand lifted his chin so their eyes would meet. “I love it, Lucas,” he said with a huge smile. “I would love to go on a date with you.” His lips slowly traced the soft, pink lips. He really liked this surprising boy. He hoped for more surprises in the future.

_He is going to be so much trouble._

_——————————————-  
_

“So, am I your first?”

The question came out of nowhere. They were halfway through the movie ‘Romeo + Juliet’, which Jens had never seen before. He wasn’t really a fan of DiCaprio. But he didn’t dare to insult Lucas’ actor crush. Even when he deserved to be teased, since Lucas couldn’t stop comparing Leo to Jens. 

“Yes, you’re my first _boy_. I’ve been with some girls before. Keisha, Britt, Jana. But never a boy.”

“Well, that’s good. It makes me feel superior. Since I’ve been with a guy before”, Lucas said jokingly. He should have known Lucas had more experience. Jealousy was already starting to rear his ugly head. Especially when he asked the question: “Who was it?” Did he _really_ needed to know the answer? 

“Well, it was a drunk encounter at some indie rock concert. I was high as a kite, but I really wanted to kiss a guy to prove something. So I met this foreign dude on the way to the toilet. The name didn’t stick with me. Steven… Baeven… I know it ended with ‘Even’ at least. But yeah, we kissed like there was no tomorrow. I guess that was my gay epiphany.” 

Lucas said it in such a casual way, like it didn’t affect him whatsoever. He was _gay_. Yet, for Jens, it was too hard to say that sentence. To accept himself. He liked girls as well as boys. _Bisexual_. Jens is bisexual.Why was it so difficult to admit? He knew he accepted Robbe’s sexuality in a heartbeat. 

Suddenly Lucas pulled himself out of Jens’ arms and looked at him with clear determination. He seemed to have read his mind. He probably picked up on Jens’ heartbeat. Or he had developed a sixth sense for internalized homophobia. But he knew Jens was struggling somehow. 

“Jens, I know it seems difficult. It’s okay to doubt what you want. You don’t know everything about yourself. That’s alright. No need to push yourself. But be careful, it’s not healthy to separate your feelings or experiences. If you want to feel, you can _**feel**_. 

I just really had a great time with you. If you don’t want to continue this, I understand. For me, our first kiss started with loneliness, but there is still something about you. Something real. You’re different and I like you, okay?”

Jens gasped loudly. The revelation hit him like a truck. He didn’t now what to do with this information and kept on staring into those blue pools filled with love. He felt a burn in his throat. Like a bubble that was about the burst. He didn’t try to stop this heavy feeling, let it completely surround him. 

Lucas sensed what was coming. He put Jens’ head against his chest and gently stroked his hair. 

Jens couldn’t hold it in anymore. Tears were welling up in his eyes, until they overflowed onto his red cheeks. Everything started to blur. And then, suddenly, he was sobbing. He wanted to curl up in a ball. Didn’t want to be strong and confident. His heart couldn’t deal anymore. 

So he cried out all his pain. 

His mom and dad fighting. His sister’s sorrow. His inability to do something about it. His guilt of being a bad friend. His loneliness. His insecurity. Him not being who he thought he was. 

Then this boy, who just said it was okay. Who liked him nonetheless. Who _knew_. Who held him close and made little shushing sounds to calm him down. Who kissed his head. And held him until it was almost over. 

He stayed in the hug, even when it was safe enough to face the world again. And in between the last sob and a hiccup, he softly whispered to Lucas.

_“Thank you”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Flemish, not a native English writer. So if you find any mistakes, please point them out!
> 
> Hope you liked it, if yes, please don't restrain yourself from commenting or kudo'ing 😘 Very much appreciated!


End file.
